Desires
by spontaneoushazel
Summary: After being invited to travel to Sinnoh for a few months for Pokestar studios, Mei finds herself fighting her feelings in the grand battle of her heart's desires. But what exactly does her heart desire? - Sequelshipping and Livecastershipping -
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own (c) Pokemon

* * *

- June 3rd -

Different colored clothes were scattered across the floor, being stepped over by a girl just trying to reach the ringing xtransceiver on her canopy style bed. Her foot snagged on a pair of green, jean, booty shorts, and found herself being greeted by her chestnut colored carpet.

"Ow!" shrieked the brunette named Mei, rushing to her feet, as her loose hair dangled in front of her face. Finally, her fingers wrapped around the pink xtransceiver, as she brought it in front of her face.

A smile spread across her face as the familiar number of Pokestar Studios shone on the screen. Her thumb pounded the green button resulting in the familiar face of one of the many assistants of the director of Pokestar Studios.

The blonde woman on the other end beamed. Her name was Shelby, and she was the director's favorite. It wasn't much of a surprise, she was wonderful. The sight of her face could lighten up anyone's day. Mei wouldn't be lying if she said that Shelby was her favorite too.

"Hello Miss Mei! How are you?", said Shelby in one of her friendly welcoming tones Mei had often heard. It was one of those things that made everyone love Shelby.

"Shell! Hi! What's up?!", responded the seventeen year old girl, picking up a pair of striped panties with her toes, and flinging it in her dirty laundry basket. "You seem a little more excited than usual…", Mei pointed out, a small giggle escaping from her lips.

Shelby half squealed, before taking a deep breath and speaking into the device. "Well! You see, Pokestar studio's has been getting a lot of visitors from different regions, and one of them took a liking to a certain actress! I'm talking about you Mei!", she announced, anxiously waiting for the pokemon trainers reaction.

Mei's eyes grew as wide as the ocean. "What?!", she asked loudly, the neon tank top that she had just picked up being thrown at the wall. "Explain!", she begged, hopping onto her bed and sitting with her legs crossed.

Shelby grinned. "Okay, well a man named Mr. Jonne who is in charge of the Pokestar studios that has recently been added to Sinnoh, is planning on filming a short film that he wants to show before the grand opening. It's about a young man who meets a blind girl, and he helps her complete her bucket list. In the end they fall in love, you know, the usual romantic mushy stuff.", she explained, before taking a sip from a drink that looked like pink lemonade. "Anyway! Like I was saying! Mr. Jonne contacted us this morning and said that he thinks you are just perfect for the role of the blind girl!", Shelby proclaimed, her nose scrunching up in anticipation.

Mei's mouth drooped, and she felt her heart race increase. Her throat dried, and her voice fell to a whisper.

"Sinnoh…"

And those were thee words that began it all.

* * *

And this is where is begins. I already know how the story ends, so i don't think i'll get writers block. But let me warn you, if you hate love triangles where you fall inlove with both couples, this isn't the story for you. GAWD, i thought forever on who I wanted her with in the end. Hugh or Curtis?! Both couples are just simply adorable, and i don't know who i love more. but whatever, i decided, but thats for you to find out twenty chapters from now, isn't it...if you keep reading on that it ^^''. well byebyee!

oh and this story is rated T for now, but a few chapters from now may have content that is um, M rated. but i dont think so. Maybe just T+. But I dont write smut, or atleast. well, I dont think i will. but whatever.


	2. She Smelt of Lemons

Chapter One is among us! 3 I don't know if you'll like it. And I think that this chapter isn't very great, but this was the first chapter, besides the prologue so.. and I tried to keep them in character, but Hugh is so DIFFICULT. He's a derpy hothead who is kind of a jerk but nice to the heroine... his character is annoying to write, but i love him so much :33

* * *

- June 4th -

It was an especially unusual day in the place known as Aspertia City. Most mornings greeted Mei with a clear, sunny, blue sky. Today the sky was sporting a big bundle of puffy cumulus clouds. Mei lifted her arms and stretched wildly, her hands flinging in every direction as she yawned loudly. Her size seven feet were planted on the gravel porch in front of her best friend, Hugh's house. She hadn't told him the news yet, about the big offer to travel to Sinnoh and everything for Pokestar studios. She didn't know how Hugh would react, and it worried her slightly. He wasn't very good at holding in his own opinions on things. He had always been impulsive, saying things without giving it a second thought.

'_Maybe I should bring him a snack before I tell him. He loves food.'_, she thought, before biting her lips in dismay. '_Then again, he might not really mind. It's not like I'll be gone_ that _long. Besides, Hugh hasn't been nearly as hotheaded lately! Well, except when he couldn't find his shoe the other day…'. _The memory of the past Tuesday invaded Mei's thoughts, resulting in a quiet giggle to escape from her mouth. The sudden change in mood boosted her confidence, and she decided to knock on the door.

The door swung open, bringing the familiar face of Hugh's younger sister, Kassidy, into view. Kassidy greeted the bun-head pokemon trainer with the biggest of smiles. "Mei!", shrieked the nine year old girl gleefully. "You're here to play with big brother, right?!, she asked, stepping aside and welcoming in her older brother's best friend.

Mei nodded, her mouth curved up in a slight grin. "Yep!", she replied, slipping her shoes off of her feet and placing them next to Hugh's sneakers. She noticed the formally missing left shoe, and her smile widened drastically as she wondered where Hugh had found the missing footwear. "Is Hugh up in his bedroom?", Mei asked, her sapphire eyes darting towards the staircase, which lead to her blue haired friend's bedroom.

Kassidy nodded at Mei, before prancing away into the kitchen. Mei's felt her face soften, as it always did when Hugh's sister was around.

Mei began making her way up the carpeted stairs, humming to the beat of her steady footsteps. Hugh's door was at the end of the hall, and if you knew him at all, it was pretty easy to identify. Plastered in the center was a poster of Hugh's beloved role model, Red, the current champion of the Kanto region. Hanging from his doorknob was a clay model of a pokeball that Mei had given to him when they were little kids. And lastly, at the top of the door, occupying some of the empty space, was a banner that read 'Keep Out!'. Hugh wasn't one for people walking into his room without his permission.

That, however, did nothing to stop Mei, considering how she has been just freely waltzing in for years. Hugh stopped minding a long time ago, though. He gave up trying to convince her to start knocking, realizing it was a wasted effort. There weren't really any problems with her barging in all the time anyway, except for the possibility of her coming in when he was in the middle of changing, and they've only had that happen twice.

"Hello!", shouted Mei, a mischeivious smile claiming her lips as its own. "I'm back!", she added, walking right past Hugh, who had his back turned while sitting on a desk chair, typing away on his laptop. She flopped her backside onto his bed, and sighed contently. His bedroom always made her feel so at peace, especially when it was just the two of them. She loved not having to worry about holding her tongue in front of her mother, or having to make sure she was acting okay in case the press was watching. But the best part was being able to just be herself with her best friend, Hugh.

Hugh spun the desk chair so he was facing the chestnut haired girl. "Hey," he greeted, his dark eyes looking at her as she stared up at the ceiling. "I've been waiting for you. Usually after you call and tell me you're coming over, you're already here before I even get a chance to hang up the xtransceiver!", he exclaimed, slightly exaggerating. There was a smile on his lips, and his eyebrows were furrowed as if aggravated a little. "I was almost starting to grow impatient…", he added, his eyes shifting to the floor.

Mei chuckled, and nodded to herself, She admitted, she _had_ stalled herself when she was coming over. She could barely even leave the house with all the excuses she was making up to convince herself that she had to stay longer. She wasn't even sure why, either. Why was she so hung up on how Hugh was going to react?

Secretly, even unknown to herself, she knew the answer. It was because she was afraid how much his reaction would influence her decision, and she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do herself! Yes, the offer was outstanding. Hell, it was more than outstanding. She was being given this wonderful opportunity on a silver, no, _gold_ platter, by a man who knew nothing about her except the stuff he could gather by watching her in a few films. Just the thought of all of the delightful things she would be experiencing was enough to make her heart turn to goop.

But what about Unova? How could she leave? She'd be apart from her mom, and Hugh for two whole months. She didn't know anyone in Sinnoh, and despite her sunny attitude, Mei wasn't very great at making friends. Not because people didn't like her, but because she never knew exactly what to say. Her mind was spinning faster than a tornado fueled by the gust of every bird pokemon, and she absolutely hated it.

"Sorry I took so long, I was just having a few…problems…", she explained, her hand scratching the back of her hair filled head.

Hugh shrugged, "Well, whatever.", he stated blandly, pushing his feet from the floor so his desk chair slid closer to the bed; closer to Mei.

Hugh liked being close to Mei. He liked how she always smelt like lemons, and how the very tips of her hair curled ever so lightly, how when she sneezed her toes would curl inwards; all the things you would only notice by being close to her. The truth is, Hugh was head over heels in love with everything about his best friend. Her eyes, her nose, her thoughts, and a thousand other things only noticed by him.

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He noticed everything, especially when she was down, and something was definitely not sitting right with her. "You okay?", he questioned, the heavy amount of concern he was feeling hidden away somewhere so she could not hear. Hugh was good at concealing his feelings, keeping them locked away in a dungeon deep inside him.

At the sound of his words, Mei sighed. She rolled over on her side so her eyes were staring up at his. "Well, I actually have some pretty exciting news…", she announced, a hesitant smile forming by her lips. She noticed the curiosity level in his expression increase, and wished she had stalled in her house a bit more.

Her sentence caught his attention instantly, and a dozen thought swelled up inside his mind. Usually when Mei had big news, she would charge in and tell him loud enough for the whole world to hear, which is why he was shocked at the fact that she was being so distant. "Well, tell me!", he ordered, a bit of his scruffy hair covering his eyes, taunting him.

Mei took a deep breath, and to her surprise she actually smiled when she began telling him. "Okay! So you know about all those films I'm in right? With Pokestar studios?", she asked, watching as he nodded in anticipation, before continuing. "So last night I got a call, and this director named Mr. Jonne wants me to play one of the lead role in a short film he's directing to show at the grand opening of a new studio they're building-"

Hugh beamed, happy for his friend. "That's great!"

"- In Sinnoh…"

...

As her last words sunk in, the room grew silent. He suddenly knew why she had been so distraught a few minutes ago. Sinnoh was so far away, definitely not a place he can just fly to on his Unfezant…

He gulped, trying to keep from frowning.

"For how long?"

Mei blinked, wishing that time would freeze so she wouldn't have to answer his question.

"Two and a half months…"

The only sound being heard was the sound of the tree branches scratching against Hugh's window. What was he supposed to say? Sure, he was happy for her, but he could barely go one day without seeing the girl. How was he supposed to go for that long? He would be constantly worrying about her, and sure, they could use the xtransceiver to talk to her, but that wasn't the same.

But it was better than nothing.

Mei fumbled with her hands, her eyes staring down into her lap. The longest she had ever been away from Hugh was only a few days, and that was when they were on their pokemon journey a few years back. Since then she couldn't think of a single day she wasn't with Hugh. Even when his family spent the week in Undella Town she would at least fly over on her Skarmory for quick visit every day.

She half laughed nervously, a small strand of hair dangling in front of her nose, just like the one in front of Hugh's. "Well, I haven't decided what I want to do yet, and I don't even know if I really want to go. I mean, I would be so far away…", she started mumbling, while Hugh's eyes were locked onto the stray brunette lock hanging down in front of her face.

As she spoke, Hugh sighed to himself. The urge to take his pillow and smack her in the face was unbearable, but he substituted feathery force with words.

"Mei, you want to go. C'mon. Do it! It'll be fun! Then you can come back and tell me all about it!", he spat, a genuine smile on his face. He wanted her to do this, because he knew that _she_ wanted to do this. He'd rather be away from her for a few months than have her around regretting her decision. A happy Mei who was hundreds of miles away was better than a sad Mei who was close by. She would come back eventually, and everything would be back to normal.

Mei's expression grew thoughtful, and he noticed her nose twitch slightly, something that she did when she was happy. It was another one of those things that only Hugh knew about, and something he wanted to keep all to himself.

He opened his arms and smirked slightly.

Mei grinned and jumped him, her hug knocking him out of his office chair so they both landed on his floor. A loud thump could be heard all the way downstairs, but nobody could care less.

Hugh clutched onto her, the lemon scent that he loved so much wafting into his nose.

* * *

_sorry about the sloppy ending ;_; you can review if you want but if you have nothing nice to say then um, well, okay. Criticism is welcomed but I don't like mean. there's a difference._


	3. Mei's Last Day in Unova - Part One

_Hazel here! Chapter number two! This chapter is actually a two part chapter. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and a bit of a warning, the first part is a bit...hm, how do i put this. well it involves a naked mei xD but its not smut dont worry. !_

* * *

-June 6th-

Standing in her bedroom on a summer morning, was a blue eyed pokemon trainer wrapped in only a pastel blue towel, with another matching towel drying her hair as it sat on her head. She had just taken a nice long shower, preparing for the long day full of clothes and her two suitcases that were to be fulled with clothes by the end of the night. Her feet lead her to her dresser, in which her fingers hooked onto the copper latches, pulling the first drawer open.

She eyed the variety of underwear, her eyes darting from all different shapes and colors. Some of them had small bows on the waistbands, some had lace, some were plaid, and some were striped. Mei loved underwear. There were the girls who loved shoes, and the girls who loved jewelry. But Mei loved panties. It was a wierd thing to love, but she didn't care. Underwear were the food that fed her girlish heart; and every morning was a challenge when she had to decide which ones to wear.

After long moments of thought out decision making, she picked her blue and purple polka-dotted boy shorts.

With the underwear hanging from her right pointer finger, she loosened the towel around her body, which soon enough was sitting on the floor beneath the completely exposed girl. Mei shivered as the cold air trailed against her damp, pale skin. She quickly slid the undergarment around her legs, up her thighs, until it was secure around her hips. She couldn't help but turn a forty-five degree angle, eyeing how her bum looked with the eye drawing piece of clothing.

She took out a matching blue and purple striped bra, and covered her C cup breasts with the multicolored silk.

Mei's next piece of business was a bottle of 'Midnight Lemon' lotion, which shared occupancy with her various kinds of underwear. She opened the container, flipping it upside down, and squeezing just the right amount of soft, yellow, body lotion into her hand. She started out with her freshly shaved legs, her hands applying the cream up and down them gently. She continued this pattern along her arms, her stomach, and even her breasts, which she thought to be pretty soft, if she did say so herself.

The bottle was tossed back into the drawer, and Mei's hands reached up towards the towel on her hair filled head, removing it. Chills ran down her spine as her long hair traveled down to her lower thighs. She scurried to her bed, clasping the already plugged in hairdryer. Before turning the device on, she reached for her xtranceiver, put in some headphones, and turned the volume as far as it would go, blocking out every other sound in the world.

Not only did the blow dryer get her hair nice and dry, but it also served as a good microphone.

Around the same time Mei had started to blow dry her hair, a knocking had sounded from her front door, and her mom had let in a boy around the same age as her, her best friend, Hugh. They had a few minutes of small talk, before Mei's mother smiled softly. "Mei's in her bedroom, she just showered so you might want to knock in case she's still changing., she warned, slumping down on the couch and turning on the television.

The screen shone, and the sound of a singing male voice filled the tan colored family room.

"_The sky is tinted grey when compared to her eyes~  
the way that she laughs while she contently sighs~  
Years came and went and her voice went astray~  
But the memories of this girl will just not go away~  
I don't know, if she still knows my name~  
but even if the world ends, I'll still feel the same~"_

Hugh scoffed at the melodramatic, cheesy lyrics. The sight of the current eye-candy of almost every teenage girl made him want to call out his Unfeazent and have it use peck in his eyes. Anything would be better than having to listen, or even look at the idol.

Mei's mother, Paige, cooed at the green haired young man singing words of love. "Isn't Christoph just the cutest little thing? If I was still a teenage girl, I would be completely head over heels inlove him!", chirped the middle aged woman, her left hand on her heart.

Hugh raised an eyebrow and awkwardly made his way down the hall. His eyebrows arched downwards in irritation when the televisions volume was turned up, and he could hear the shrill fangirl screams, and reporters, from the top of the staircase. He tried to ignore it, but it's hard to ignore something that annoys you so much.

His aggravation calmed however, when he reached his brunette friends bedroom. He took what Paige had said into account, and knocked on the bedroom door gently.

No answer.

Hugh's forehead crinkled, and he could the feel impatience bubble and boil inside him. He lightly called her name, hoping that she'd hear him and open the door this time.

There was still nothing.

Just when he was about to just take hold of the doorknob and burst right in, another sound besides TV reporters and the singing of a pop star flowed through his eardrums. It was the sound of singing, Mei's singing. It was a song that he'd notice her humming for the past week. He's heard it a couple of time, but never really paid much mind to it, but he knew that whenever Mei was around he had to keep it on, seeing as she loved it so much.

His mouth curved upwards ever so slightly, and he closed his eyes. The fact that Mei was tone deaf didn't matter to him, because Mei always sang when she was happy. And when she was happy, he couldn't help but share a little of that happiness.

He slumped down to the floor, his back leaning against a wall, a few inches from Mei's room. He decided he would just sit there calmly, and wait for her to finish whatever she was doing in her room.

He began to notice another sound too, like the constant hum of what sounded like… maybe a vacuum cleaner? But Mei didn't vacuum, she wasn't really into the whole essence of 'clean'. He shrugged the subject away, continuing to listen to the sound of her voice; her off pitch, out of tune, voice.

Back in the bedroom, Mei was having a dance party in front of her mirror while the hot air blew against her brown locks. She was almost done, and her finger pressed the replay button when her current favorite song 'Sour Heart' by her favorite singer, Yancy, started to come to an end.

It was a song about this girl who really loved this guy, and she had loved him all her life, but he runs off with someone else, even when he knows how much she cares about him. And when Yancy starts to sing the chorus, she starts to tell him off, saying all these bad things about him that she overlooked when she was still madly inlove with him.. Mei thought it was a really cool song, filled with emotion, and she wondered if Yancy wrote it thinking about a certain someone or if she just decided to get creative.

After all the wet strands of hair were dry and soft, Mei turned off the blow dryer and pulled a hot pink tanktop out of her second dresser drawer. She pulled it over her head, and onto her body. Then she looked over many different shorts, thinking about which ones looked better with the top, and decided on just regular blue jean ones.

She stood closer to the mirror now, striking different poses, pretending a super star. Her eyes twinkled when she thought about the movie filming. She really would be a star soon enough! She wouldn't just be well known in Unova, but well known in Sinnoh too! And Sinnoh was one the the most visited regions in the world!

Suddenly a bell went off in her head. What would she do about the pokemon league? She had responsibilities as Champion of Unova. She was called over whenever a trainer surpassed two of the elite four, so she could be ready in case they made it far enough. But how could she manage being champion when she was in a whole other region? She decided she would call Iris later, and discuss the matter then.

Mei puffed her cheeks out, staring at herself in the reflection. She would miss this mirror too.

Her train of thought was lead in the wrong direction when her music stopped, due to lack of battery charge. Mei was never good at remembering to charge her xtransceiver, so stuff like this happened all of the time.

Mei huffed, strutting to the door, prepared to walk into the study, and plugging her xtransceiver into the USB chord. When she pulled the door open, her eyes completely missed the dark bluenette resting on her hallways floor.

Her feet stumbled over his legs, which were stretched out straight, and she let out a shriek as her face was edging closer and closer to the floor. All she could think about the rug burn she would have on her cheeks. But instead of the carpet giving her face a high five, she felt the security of arms wrap around her waist, as she was pulled into a familiar feeling lap.

"You klutz!"

Mei's eyes floated up only to meet up with those of Hugh's. Her xtransceiver was still in her hand, but her embarrassment could not be held by anything. "Don't call me a klutz! You're the one just sitting in my hallway like a creep!", she shouted, punching him softly in the shoulder. "Creep! Creep! Creep! _Creep!_," she added, her face pink.

Hugh's mouth fell open, before he grabbed her wrist, preventing her fist from coming in more contact with his shoulder. "Don't call me that! I just saved you from face planting into the floor, you _klutz_!", Hugh fought back, a small chuckle emitting from his lips. "I could have let you fall, and then you would have yelled at me for that!", he continued, letting her go, and folding his arms across his chest.

Mei rolled her eyes. "Well, all of that could have been avoided if you weren't being the creep you are, sitting outside my room!", she replied, her eyes locking with his in a challenging glare.

For a moment the only things communicating were their eyes.

Then the silence broke, and laughter filled the hall of Mei's house. Her giggles mixed with his chuckles, and together they sounded like a few dying pidgeys.

Hugh stood up first, and before dusting off his clothes, he lowered a hand down to give his friend a lift. She smiled up at him, and took his hand, being pulled up back on her feet. He noticed the smell of lemon coming from her, and it was stronger than usual. Part of him wanted to use the hand that was intertwined with hers to pull her into a hug and tell her just how much he loved her.

But he didn't.

Instead he followed her around the house as she plugged in her dead xtransceiver.

"You'll be sure to charge it more often when you're in Sinnoh, right? It would suck if I tried calling you and you didn't even know because you're xtransceiver died.", he pointed out, smirking slightly.

Mei nodded, smiling. "I'll definitely try!" she chimed, her feet gracefully stumbling through her house, into the kitchen. "Hey Mom! Can me and Hugh go out for a walk?", Mei asked Paige, who was not watching the TV anymore, but preparing something in a cooking pan.

Mei's mom gave her the permission she wanted, waving her daughter goodbye. "Be back by dinner! You still haven't finished packing, and you're leaving tomorrow!", warned the mom, watching as her daughter only replied with a wave, before rushing out of the house.

It was a fairly hot day, and the sun was beaming down intensely on the city. Mei wished she had brought her visor, so she wouldn't have to use her hands to block the sunlight, but she just dealt with it, and turned to Hugh.

"Where do you want to go?! What do you want to do?! This is our last day together for a while so say something that's really fun or I'll have Samurott use Hydro Pump on your face!", she threatened, a happy, excited smile plastered below her rosy cheeks.

Hugh scoffed, and rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today.

He really thought about it, and there was really only one place that called out to him the more than the rest.

"How about we head to the lookout?" he suggested, smiling as the words slid off his tongue The 'Look Out' was a special place for these two trainers. It was where they first met, where they first learned how to ride a bike, where they used to spend their afternoons playing as children. It was even where they had their first ever fight. And we can't forget it was also the spot where they received their first pokemon. The memories that were attached to that title were some of the most precious memories to both trainers.

Mei smirked, and started to run away from the hot headed young man.

"I'll beat you there, slowpoke!"

* * *

_god, i am not good at ending chapters . you guys! I planned on this chapter being totally different, but alas. no. Nothing really happened, so to make up for it, well, you'll see in the next chapter. thankyou guys for the nice reviews that i've gotten! They make meh happy c: anywho, buhbye!_


End file.
